Tyrant
Tyrant was a Dark Hunter, notable for his ambitious nature and delusions of grandeur. Biography Early Life "Tyrant" originally resided in a colder region of the Southern Island Chain, created by Mata Nui and based upon the genetic coding of several existing sapient species alongside the rest of the Grenok species. Met with moderate success, the species was permitted to continue populating their region of the Matoran Universe, though their numbers were kept in check by harsh terrains and inhospitable climate. Roughly 80,000 years ago, however, the Grenok societal structure became precarious, with Grenok such as "Ancient" hiring their services out in the field of espionage. With the Ancient Wars ravaging the Grenok homeland, "Tyrant" witnessed a natural disaster wipe out their island in a spectacular blaze of elemental fury, decimating the population and leaving only a handful of scattered survivors. Convinced that the natural disaster had been intentionally triggered by Mata Nui to purge the Matoran Universe of his species, "Tyrant" was ferried from the ruins of the island by "Ancient" and The Shadowed One. Dark Hunters With the League of Six Kingdoms disbanded and with many residents of the Southern Matoran Universe harboring less favorable sentiments towards the Toa as Mata Nui's chosen species, "Tyrant" soon rallied behind The Shadowed One in his bid to unite the warriors of the southern universe into a composite mercenary guild named the Dark Hunters. Settling on the island of Odina, which had once been home to a short-lived species similarly entirely wiped out by a natural disaster, The Shadowed One nestled the cradle of the Dark Hunter organization on this site, vowing that his mercenary syndicate would represent the misfits of the Matoran Universe; the species that had been neglected, dismissed, or even wiped out by Mata Nui. Believing his cause to be righteous and his role to be legendary, "Tyrant" was commissioned as one of his earliest generals, though he often fancied himself a more fitting leader than The Shadowed One. As the Dark Hunters began to rise in prominence after several early assassination attempts, "Tyrant" proved himself an especially formidable operative despite his constant desires to usurp control of the organization. Under The Shadowed One's early rule, the earliest generation of Dark Hunters was notorious for raiding vessels and villages in an instant then disappearing the next, claiming all manner of cargo, weapons, and bounties with little regard for collateral damage. Frequently, "Tyrant" would be tasked with missions that demanded him to eliminate or transgress certain Toa, the general sentiment being that Toa represented a law that was unjust. During this time, "Tyrant" would witness the recruitment of "Lurker", Sentrakh, Lariska, "Conjurer" and "Eliminator", who would prove to be some of his major rivals. During this period the Dark Hunters also grew in size to become a recognized power faction and a constant menace to Toa on a universal scale, establishing footholds in regions across the universe. Now confident in his claim to power, the Shadowed One became prideful and sought a base of operations in Metru Nui. "Tyrant" was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces. During this time, however, the grudges "Tyrant" harbored against The Shadowed One came to be punished, as the platoon of Dark Hunters he had been assigned to betrayed him, leaving "Tyrant" to be wounded and driven into the Silver Sea by an army of Toa, led by Toa Mangai Lhikan. Vowing revenge on The Shadowed One, "Tyrant" was forced into aquatic depths, where he managed to escape execution. Excommunicated from the Dark Hunters, "Tyrant" survived his near-death experience and began a new life constantly on the run. After serving as a low-level informant to the Brotherhood of Makuta for some time and narrowly evading revealing news of his survival to "Eliminator" on several occasions, "Tyrant" traveled to the Southern Island Chains, where he weathered out the worst of the Dark Times, supported by a small Matoran colony in exchange for protecting their village from bandits and wild Rahi. Reign of Shadows With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, "Tyrant" emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally himself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, "Tyrant" would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, "Tyrant" and his compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, "Tyrant" was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, "Tyrant" refused to ally himself with The Shadowed One in his new mercenary guild, which gradually began to claim a major foothold on the planet. Seeking his own path, "Tyrant" Abilities and Traits Motivated by grand ambition and delusions of conquest, "Tyrant" harbored desires to one day dethrone The Shadowed One as leader of the Dark Hunters, though he did not possess the acumen to make this wild aspiration a reality. Resentful of the Great Spirit, "Tyrant" had no qualms against murdering Toa, whom he perceived to be false champions unworthy of the veneration that the rest of the Matoran Universe seemed to so graciously afford them. Tyrant possessed low-level Elemental Powers over Fire, enabling him to absorb heat and release it in controlled bursts or increase his own temperature to extreme heat emission, which could be dangerous for his opponents. Using this ability, "Tyrant" was able to superheat the air around him to achieve levitation. Moreover, "Tyrant" was equipped with temperature resistant armor, enabling him to thrive in extreme conditions. Arsenal Primarily, "Tyrant" relied upon his Force Cannon, a modified Electro-Rocket mounted to his right arm, a weapon looted from an Exo-Toa. Augmented by Vortixx weaponsmiths, this weapon was imbued with thermal energy and exploded upon contact with a target. Trivia *"Tyrant" was created for an independent building contest by Eric Richte before being retroactively accepted as a member of the Dark Hunters by Greg Farshtey. Appearances To Be Added See Also *Tyrant Building Instructions Category:Dark Hunters Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Assassins